Broken World
by blonde-e1
Summary: a/u,t/p in a world where there are rough gangs,all tryign to protect their territory and the saiyans are seperated 2 ppl will meet,2 ppl from different gangs different places will they be able to come together?i like suck at summarys but pllz read and rev
1. Default Chapter

Hey ppl this is a total t/p a/u but I want reviews! No one reviews my other stories so I'm hoping this one will be better, hey you only have to ask and I will r & r any ones story if you ask nicely ^_^!

Ages:

Pan:16

Anna:15

Trunks:18

Goten:17

Bra:11

Chapter 1

My name is pan, I live on the streets well kind of I'm part of a gang called Venom, we live in a beat up and broken world where life means everything to us. Who's us? Me, my parents, grandparents, uncle and the few other people that are part of our group, my family are Sayains, people from out of space I'm ¼ Sayian and my toughness shows, or so I'm told. I'm not the kind of girl who gets pushed around, I stick up for myself and am proud of the Sayain blood that runs through my veins.

Most of this world has been destroyed by fighting the silly humans used to do to prove who was the strongest, in the end it killed off a lot more of them than expected now there are just a lot of different gangs, there is some city where the cival, rich humans live and run shops like the old world, its all the same. We live bout an hour away from the city where we go sometimes for food and stuff, mostly where we go to steal things, its what we do for fun sometimes. 

We run and fight against the other gangs, some of them or else they take you and make you join them or they just beat the crap out of you and leave you beat up until some one comes and finds you. 

But its not that easy to take down a Sayain unless you are a Saiyan there is another gang with Sayains, Demons, their leader is one, actually the prince of Sayians to be exact but we don't follow any one except my grandfather who is our leader. But right now that was not the thing I was worried about, me and my friend Anna had stumbled into another gangs territory

"come on Anna lets go girl!" I yelled as we did a 360 and sprinted the other way we were in blades (rollerblades), which was a lot easier than running, the other gang started chasing realizing we weren't supposed to be there, we had wandered a little too far away from our area without realizing it, we were too far into the city "we have to get outta her" I said pushing on my wheels as fast as I could, we didn't exactly know where we were going but we just ran hoping it was the right way. We spun a sharp corner and came to an abrupt stop in front of the rest of the gang that was chasing us.

"shit" Anna said out loud, damn it this is not good. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight our way out, even though I knew I could easily, my father always told me never to show my true power unless necessary, really necessary. And at the moment it wasn't necessary

"you two girls are out of your place, and we don't take to that kindly" the young man smiled evilly, 

"back off will ya we didn't do nuthin" I told them calmly

"we don't care" he replied and his smile faded into a stricked line

"well I do" I brought me hands to my face and spread my fingers "solar flair!" I shouted, Anna covered her eyes as the bright light appeared over the area causing the other gang to yell in pain. I grabbed Anna's hand and we ran for it while they were still in pain, 

"how the hell are we going to get back" Anna asked still running

"I dunno now's one of those times I wish my dad had taught me to fly like them" I told her, she smiled

"yeah same here girl" she replied "oh wait, Gohan always said if u go to the city to come home come north"

"oh right, at least one of us listens to him" she laughed, I followed my Sayain instincts and pointed north. "lets go then" I pushed forward in my blades and after a while we began sprinting as fast as we could.

I knew we were just about home when I recognized some of our surroundings, although we were still not in our own territory that's the only time you could feel safe, but even then its still not very. I came to a sharp stop, I could feel power levels, unusually high powers, Anna stopped as well feeling them to.

"they ain't normal humans girl" she said, I shifted nervously on my blades I could feel them getting closer, very close. Then I realized what was going on

"shit, they must have felt my power level rise, they're fucken closing in on us" her eyes grew wide

"damn it they are, dude we better hitch it out (a/n leave)" I looked up

"too late" I saw the silouet of several bodies float down from the sky "what a day to meet the other Sayains" I said to Anna, and she nodded, we both kept strait faces trying not to show any emotion especially not fear, cause to tell the truth we were both shit scared of these guys. Vegeta the prince of Sayains landed right in front of us carrying his mate, Bulma he let her onto the ground and folded his arms. 

The reason I was scared was because I had never actually faced this gang by myself and neither had Anna, we were some of the youngest in our gang and whenever we meet up with demons whomever I was with always pushed us to the back and told us to leave. I guess it was for our protection. One thing caught my attention, a young boy not much older than us I guess landed next to Vegeta I couldn't keep my eyes off him, he was a majoir babe

"well what do we have here?" Vegeta said smirking, I didn't speak, I knew better. "huh, was that your power we felt back there girl?" he looked right at me but I still said nothing and looked away from his dark eyes, "brat, you are trying my patients" he said voice raising, but when I still didn't reply he slowly raised his hand and I felt a small ki blast form in it, I flinched and slightly rolled backwards

"don't" I said in a small voice, he smirked with satisfaction and lowered his hand "it was me"

"ah so she speaks" I looked back to the boy, he had beautiful lavender hair that came to his shoulders, he was wearing jean like pants, black tight singlet and a dark blue jacket (a/n basically future trunks in the cell saga)

"gang?" I flicked my head and mind back to Vegeta as he spoke 

"venom" Anna answered for me, I saw a flick of surprise in his eyes

"the other Sayains" I looked up at him, I wasn't going to tell him I was Saiyan, he didn't need to know

"yeah so if ya don't mind back off" I said I was a tough chick not that you would think cause I dressed more like a normal girl would going out to a party or something flair denim jeans short little tops and skate shoes, but now was not the time to get on my nerves, that other gang had pissed me off enough. I noticed that that guy hadn't taken his eyes off me since they got her, then he spoke

"dad let 'em go we don't need them" dad!!!! 

"trunks?" Bulma asked

Oh shit that's not good, Vegeta glared at his son, but then smirked

"huh, the boys found something he likes" trunks smirked back at Vegeta

"maybe I have father" I looked back to Anna and she raised an eyebrow

"maybe we should take the girl then" my eyes opened wide

*****************************

Pppppppplllllllllllllzzzzzzzzz review ppl it would make me sooooooooooo happy it would, I hope u liked it and if u can read my other stories too k!

Luv ya!

Blonde-e


	2. so she speaks

Hey I'm back! I was sooooooooooooooo happy I got reviews, yay! I luv ya! Any ways heres the next chap of my story ^_^

Chapter 2

"maybe we should take the girl then" my eyes opened wide "what are you doing here any way?"

"what's it to you" I replied coldly 

"this is our territory girl"

"father let her go" I saw trunks glance at me then back to Vegeta 

"huh, fine girl if we catch you or your little friend round here again, you will come with us even if my son does object" he shot a look at trunks, but he just stood still, arms crossed in the same position as his father. Then he walked towards me, I moved back slightly, he stood right in front of me and I noticed he had two beautiful blue eyes

"and your name is?" he asked, I turned my head to the side and looked at the ground, his hand moved under my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes "huh are you going to talk?" I averted my eyes and moved my blades backwards so I was out of his hand.

"looks like you got your self a reluctant one there dude" was a voice from behind me, one of his friends I was guessing, trunks just smirked at me "and you don't get many of them"

"boy," trunks kept his eyes on me as his father spoke "if you're not going to take her, then lets go"

"I'll see you later" he whispered to me, he stepped back and slowly floated off the ground, into the sky all the time never talking his gaze off me until they blasted off into the sky, I stood in shock then I felt Anna pull on my hand

"girl lets go before they come back" I snapped out of my trance

"yeah lets hitch" we were outta there as fast as we could blade "I don't think we should mention this to my dad" I told Anna just before we got home

"nah man I don't think Gohan will be up with that" we rolled up to the large building where we lived an old millionaires mansion its huge more like a mall really. As soon as we walked in the door I saw my father standing waiting for us

"where have you been?" he asked angrily

"sorry dad we went too far into the city" he walked up to us and the anger on his face faded

"what happened?" Anna spoke up for me she was better at lying than I was

"sorry Gohan we just got a bit lost you know" he looked at Anna then back to me studying us, contemplating whether we were telling the truth

"fine, go find Goten and Daniel they're going to the city soon to find some supplies" without hesitation we ran up the stairs and to my uncles room. I ran in and jumped on Daniel's lap, Daniel was real good friends with my uncle Goten and we always act like boy friend girl friend like, he's real protective of me and is like always hugging me and has his arms round me and stuff though we both know that we're not a couple and stuff.

"hey girl, where bin?" Daniel asked

"city" I said simply

"eh, that's where we're goin now" he said

"yeah I know dad told us to go with you guys"

"oh right cool as then lets bust (a/n go, leave etc)" he pulled on his blades, as did Goten. We shot out of Gotens room and rolled bumpily down the stairs and flew out the door, we all had back packs on to hold the supplies in. We bladed fast through the other gangs territory hoping not to confront any of them, until we reached the city and started to slow down.

********3 hours later********

In the city we hadn't got into any trouble it was pretty sweet, we didn't get caught or anything. On the way home I was nervous though, hoping we wouldn't bump into any Demons or I was in serious shit. But we got home fine and just before dark as well, which was lucky, we're not supposed to go out at night. Although I always do, sneak out my window, I like going out at night and watching the stars. That night as I was getting out my window, I heard rustling and thought I heard voices, I concentrated hard and felt a small power that someone was suppressing so it wasn't noticeable unless you were trying to find it. 

I pulled my switchblade out of my pocket and flipped out of my window pointing my blade at the person who I knew was standing in front of me. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized whom the owner of the power was, Trunks. I pulled back my blade,

"what are you doing here?" I asked him coldly "do you have a death wish?" I noticed a few shadows walk up behind him, I recognized them from earlier today, he smirked a me

"I came cause I felt like it and you cant kill me" I didn't say any thing to this "I'm glad you finally decided to talk though"

"this isn't your area so why don't you leave before someone comes outside" I told him a little less evilly 

"I want your name" he said simply

"what's it to ya?"

"come on" he asked softly

"hey!" I heard someone shout, someone from my gang "there's someone here!"

"shit" trunks said under his breath but my Sayain hearing picked it up, I looked up at him

"you're in shit now alright" he looked at me surprised that I had heard him "look since you saved my ass today I'll save yours I better explain before they kill him" I walked round the front of the house *how the hell am I going to explain this* I thought to my self, I walked in through the front doors to the huge entrance in our house where everybody was up and some had guns pointed at a guys head everyone turned to look at me as I walked in.

"pan," my father said "where have you been?"

"umm, just outside dad, look heres the thing can you like let him go please" everyone's faces turned to shocked expressions

"sorry about this" Trunks said walking in behind me "it wont happen again"

"Trunks" my father said darkly "fine take him and go" my grandfather stepped forward

"and tell Vegeta we don't want to see any of you around here a again" Trunks nodded and smiled to me "Pan come here" I walked back and stood next to my grandfather and hung my head I knew I shouldn't of stuck up for them now I was in trouble, but it was worth it seeing him smile, ah what am I thinking he's a Demon, different gang, I wouldn't work. He came over into our territory just to get my name, why would he do that?

"now you can go Trunks" my father told him, and him and his mate walked out "Pan".

After a lecture and my father going on about how did I know those guys and stuff I got way too tired to go out and watch the stars so I just went to bed. Too much worrying for one day

*********next day*********

"this is so unfair" I told Daniel as we bladed back, dad had told me for the next week I had to have someone with me whenever I was outside the house "this sucks I weren't my fault"

"hey you were the one who stuck up for them" he told me

"far out" we were out of our territory and it wasn't safe territory. Without warning gun shots flew around us and we dived into a side ally

***************

Hey ppl any thing that u feel like my story needs or u think it would be cool to put in my story feel free to email me k!

Luv ya

Blonde-e


	3. first kiss

Ok ppl I have like 3 stories out right now if you reviews I will update all of them k and tell me if there is anything wrong or you would like to have an input into the story, any thing you think I can do to make it better ok I would appreciate it very much email your thoughts to me!

Chapter 3

"fuck" Daniel said loudly "who the hell's shooting at us?"

"how the hell am I supposed to know eh?" I told him, the gun shots kept flying, we ducked behind a dumpster "fuck how are we supposed to get back now?"

"I know fire a blast into the air" he told me "hopefully someone will see it"

"what if the Demons see it" an image of Trunks flashed through my mind beautiful body, beautiful eyes and ½ Sayain which just tops it all of

"Pan are you listening to me?" Daniel pushed my shoulder to wake me out of my fantasy "just fire the fucken blast"

"I'll have to get out of this ally first or it wont get past the buildings into the sky" I jumped up and ran out

"Pan no!" Daniel screamed after me, I jumped out into the clear space and focused all my energy into my hands

"ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shot the blast into the sky, but in those few seconds that I waited to pull together all my energy, I got shot 3 times and someone in the end hit me with a ki blast and I felt my consciousness slipping but just before I fell unconscious I yelled back to Daniel

"just go Daniel get help I'll be fine"

"hang on Pan I'll be back k" I heard him yell after me and I slipped into darkness with the sound of bullets still skimming the ground around me

*********************

I woke to find I was lying in a bed with a massive headache and I was sore all over

"so you're awake?" I didn't recognize the voice, the whole room was dark except for a light on beside the bed I was in 

"who is it?" I asked grogily, they walked over and sat on the bed next to me then I realised who it was, Trunks, I sat up quickly and shuffled backwards, he smirked at me "where am I?" I asked in a shaky voice

"you're at our place, my gangs place" I sucked in a sharp breath, I was still in lots of pain so I cringed, I saw a worried look come over his face "you're gunna be staying here for a while" he told me

"no I have to go home" I refused

"look you have to heal, and it would be easier for you to stay here until we can get you a senzue bean and I'm sorry but that's it you're not leaving"

"you can't keep me here" I said shocked

"yeah well we have to alright, I say and my mother says" I looked away from him, "look it won't hurt for you to stay here a while will it"

"yes it will, what if they think I'm dead?" I barely whispered out, he pulled up my chin

"but you're not then you can go home, look I'll look after you here and since you're my guest people will have to treat you with respect because I am prince Vegetas son, so you will be safe don't worry"

"its not right I shouldn't be here" I protested

"hey stop complaining, you are too beat up ok" he raised his voice a little and let his hand drop from under my chin

"sorry" I said, "its just weird" I flinched as a pain shot through my side, he saw this and stood up, our eyes locked as Trunks took a light hold on my waist and pulled me back down into the bed and under the covers, at first I was a little surprised, but I didn't object.

"get some rest I'll be back later to check on you" he said stepping back "ok, Pan" 

"you finally found out my name" he smirked at me

"yeah finally, now get some rest" he turned away from me and walked out the door closing it behind him, I sighed

"what am I going to do?" I asked to myself, I knew I was too hurt to move or go any where but I wouldn't admit that to myself *why couldn't it be my friends that found me, damn it* I decided that I should just leave my panicing and get some rest that I needed if I was to heal faster. I slowly closed my eyes but before I could fall asleep the door flew open and a young girl walked in she came over and jumped on my bed, I sat up

"hey, I'm Bra" she said happily

"hi" I said quietly

"I'm Trunk's sister, he likes you, you know" I felt myself blush, and was happy that the room was dark enough not to tell

"Bra!" I heard a deep voice yell her name and I knew exactly who it was, Vegeta. He walked into the room and leaned against the wall by the door "out now" he said sharply, Bra hopped off the bed and without arguing walked out the door shooting a quick glance at her father I looked away from Vegeta 

"thanks" I whispered in a small voice, I knew he could still hear me though

"what ever, the boy liked you you're lucky" he said in a tough voice "feel free to walk around when you're up to it, no one should bother you they've all been warned" finally I asked the question I had to know

"will you let me go?" I looked up at him and he smirked at me

"it's the boys decision, I will let him decied" he answered and walked out without saying more *I have to find a way so that Trunks will let me leave* I thought to my self *Trunks will let me leave, I hope* I lay back down in bed and finally driffted off to sleep, hoping this was just a dream

***************

"Pan, wake up" I heard someone say my name and my eyes flickered open, I looked round realising the room was now light and Trunks was standing across the room from me "you might want to get up and walk around you've been in bed for a day" I smiled and tried to push myself out of bed but failed when a sharp pain shot through my side, Trunks ran over to me "don't I'll help" he put his hand on my back, then looked at me as if asking for permission, I nodded slightly and he moved one of his hands under my knees and slowly lifted up trying not to hurt me. But he failed and I cringed in pain, he let me down onto my feet but kept his hand round me to keep me standing

"sorry" he said sincerely

"its alright, I'm fine" my knees buckled under me, but Trunks brought both his hands round my waist and pulled me to him, he held me up without any trouble, the benefits of being Saiyan. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and he looked down at me with a worried look, then he smirked, he put is hand under my chin and lifted my face to his and we shared a sweet kiss. I moved my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer and deepened the kiss, after we broke apart and I looked back down to the ground

"hey" he pulled my face back up "what's wrong, shouldn't I have done that?" he was still smirking and I answered his question with another passionate kiss, he clearly didn't mind that at all because he leaned forward and kissed back. After a few seconds I pulled back and smiled sweetly

"come on I'll take you out to the lounge" I got my footing back on the ground but Trunks kept his arms round me so I didn't fall. We walked down the hall till we came to a large room with a couple of large sofas in it, he sat me down into one "I'll be right back" he told me and I nodded. While he was gone I examined my wounds, I had a bandage round my leg one round my waist and one round my arm, I think the one round my waist was the worst, suddenly I heard a noise and a whole lot of boys came running in, the all stopped and looked at me

"well, well, well looky here" one of them said

**************

Thanx ppl keep reviewing aye this chap goes out to Saiyan Genius. Luv ya!

Laters ppl 

Blonde-e


	4. dont mess with me

Hi ya ppl, I'm back ^_^ I'm sooooooooo happy that I got soooooooooo many reviews but I still want some more J yeya thanx ppl, luv ya!

Chapter 4

"well, well, well looky here" one of them said "it's the girl, wo she's a cute one, man Trunks has good taste" he sat down on the coffee table thing in front of me and leant forward putting his arms on his knees, I sat back farther in my seat. The other boys walked around and behind me so they were in a circle round me, I glared at them evilly 

"back off bone head" I told the boy coldly, a sharp pain shot through my side, I cringed and put my hand on my ingery and the boy laughed. He stood up and moved to sit beside me on the couch, he moved his hand up to my face slowly, but before he could touch me I grabbed his hand whipped it behind his back until I heard a crack and he yelped in pain, I leaned forward and whispered in is ear

"don't mess with me ass hole" then I pushed him forward and off the seat he grabbed his arm, swore at me under his breath and scampered out of the room half of his friends followed behind and the rest, all 4 of them, sat down on couches round the room. From the door way I heard laughing and I turned to see Trunks standing there cracking up

"shot, that was good" he said walking over

"yeah well I don't like people pushing me around" I told him simply

"a real Sayain" he smirked at me as I gave a shocked expression

"how did you know I was Sayain?" I asked

"I have my ways of getting information," he smirked again "just like you have your ways of braking peoples arms" I blushed and turned away from him

"I think my father is gunna like you" he said smiling, I lay my head against the back of the seat and put my hand on my the wound on my stomach, there was a lot of blood coming through the bandage. I let out a breath, it hurt my ribs I knew that it would I just had to see where I hurt the most, yep that was it.

"hey" Trunks said in a worried voice "don't ok, you'll just make it worse" he put his hand on top of mine and drew it away from my wound, but he didn't let it go, not that I minded this really, he just sat there and stared at me.

"I think I should go back to bed, I'm just in the way out here" I told him, looking away from his piercing gaze 

"you sure?" he asked

"yeah, and its kinda depressing not being around my friends" I shook my head trying to make the tears that plagued my eyes leave, I heard him sigh

"ok then here I'll carry you" he lifted me off my seat and I put my arms round his neck, he carried me effortlessly back to my room. I noticed his tail swishing back and forth behind him, as I stared over his shoulder, he looked back at me, blushed and wond it back around his waist. Trunks set me down on the bed softly and sat down beside me

"sorry bout Darren and them bothering ya, they don't know when to shut up" he told me sincerely, I laughed softly

"I can handle those losers" I said proudly

"yeah, so I noticed, I told them not to bother you" he got a strickted look on his face and I felt his power level rise, I touched his arm, and rubbed up and down trying to calm him, he smiled and looked down into my eyes. I pushed myself up onto my knees (trying at the same time not to kneel on my sore leg) and right up to his face, I tilted my head and kissed him softly, he returned the favour and smirked against my lips, he put his hands on my hips and lightly lifted me over so I was straddling his waist. 

The kiss kept getting deeper until I pulled back and sat back in his lap, only then did I notice his tail that was rapped protectively round my waist, he slipped his hands behind me and pulled me back to him

"looks like I got myself a girl" he whispered in my ear, I blushed and sat back, "and a damn cute one at that"

"my dads not gunna like this" I said quietly "none of my gang are"

"well they'll have ta deal wont they" he said sternly

"I've only known you for a few days" 

"yeah, but do you like me?" he asked, I turned my head away

"yeah, I do" I told him, he put his hand under my chin and turned me to face him

"I was hoping you'd say that" he leaned forwards and brushed his lips on mine "now no one can touch you, if they hurt you I'll kill 'em, understood" I nodded at him and he lifted me and placed me in the bed. I closed my eyes "now get some rest babe" he kissed my forhead, each eyelid and then softly on my lips. I heard him walk out of the room and close the door, it was the middle of the day so I wasn't going to sleep, I started to daydream about my family, my friends, my gang.

****************************

Sorry it was so shortJ If u have ne thing to say say it kJ , cause I want to knowJ 

Luv ya ppl

Blonde-e


	5. how?

Hey ppl I'm back :D yay!! I hope that this chapter entertains you I still haven't got any suggestions on what to write so I'm thinking you guys like it the way it is, but once again if you do have any suggestions email me :D! oh and I'd just like to say, my friend Sayain Genius needs support because we think she's being possed be Goku, cause her IQ seems to be slipping a lot lately, lol :D.

Chapter 5

***flash back****

"ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shot the blast into the sky, but in those few seconds that I waited to pull together all my energy, I got shot 3 times and someone in the end hit me with a ki blast and I felt my consciousness slipping but just before I fell unconscious I yelled back to Daniel

"just go Daniel get help I'll be fine"

"hang on Pan I'll be back k" I heard him yell after me and I slipped into darkness with the sound of bullets still skimming the ground around me

****end flash back*****  
I shot up out of bed, I was drenched in a cold sweat, was shaking all over and I was crying, I must have dosed off just after Trunks left.

"a ki blast, someone hit me with a ki blast" I whispered to myself, "who apart from our gang and the Demons knew how to fire ki blasts?" I asked myself, and why were they aiming for me, there was still light coming through the curtains, maybe I should get up and ask Trunks. I felt his ki in the lounge where I had been earlier today, I slowly stood up trying not to hurt myself and hobbled to the lounge ocationally having to use the wall for support I was still shaking like a leaf and tears still ran from my eyes from the vivid reinactment that now played over and over in my mind. I leaned on the doorway that went into the lounge, Trunks was sitting talking to his friends when he looked up and saw me, he jumped up and ran over

"what do you think you're doing Pan?" he asked seriously, picking me up and carrying me over to the couch. He sat down first then sat me on his lap, at first it was a little weird but then I relaxed and lay back against him and curled into chest my tears eased a little but they didn't stop, he put his arms round me and whispered softly in my ear trying to calm me down

"what's wrong?" he asked quietly, I noticed all his friends staring silently at us as Trunks hugged me

"someone fired a ki blast at me" I whispered so the others couldn't hear, but as I did Vegeta walked in

"imposable girl, only us and your gang can throw ki blast and it cant have been either" he stood with his arms crossed, I looked away

"I know, but someone did, its what knocked me out" I told them, Trunks turned me to face him so I was straddling his waist now

"are you sure?" he asked, I could tell he was a little pissed off, I nodded slowly "I told you if any one hurt you I'd kill them, who ever it was is gunna die" unconsciously I brought my hand up to his face, leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, ignoring the surprised looks we got from the people around us, his hands sat on my hips and I lay mine against his chest. I pulled back suddenly, I thought shot through my mind, Daniel. Did he get away? Oh please he had to get away. Trunks looked at me with concern written all over his face as he studied my eyes for the reason of my sudden displeasure 

"Daniel" I whispered softly, Trunks eyes flicked with anger "he was with me when I got shot" I looked into Trunk's eyes trying to get him to cool off

"who's Daniel?" he asked cautiously 

"my uncles best friend" he seemed to brighten at this "I wanna know if he's ok" Trunks looked to his father, and Vegeta nodded

"I'll find out for you" Trunks said turning back to me and smiling sweetly, I smiled back and leaned into him

"thankyou" I whispered in his ear and nuzzled his neck, I felt him smirk against me

"now get goin back to bed" he picked me up again and carried me back to my room "get some rest" a told me sternly and walked out again *he's so sweet* I thought to myself.

*******************

I know I know it was like soooooooooooooooooooo short yeah. That sucks but its like kinda late and I have to go but I really wanted to get this chapter up :D so pllllllllzzzzzzz ppl just push that little review button and I'll get the next chap up real soon within 3 days alright yay!!!!

Laters

Blonde-e


	6. going home

Hey ya ppl I'm back!!! Well I'm like so sorry that the chappies have been so short, I'm trying to make this one longer k, cool!!!

I've been loving these reviews I've been getting from ppl its so encouraging and its makes me wanna write more!!

Chapter 6

Trunks got me my answer, Daniel was fine he got shot once or twice but he turned out fine, I was happy and Trunks was happy (everybody's happy!)

I stayed with the demons for a week before I thought I was strong enough and Bulma said I was well enough to go, but Trunks was a little reluctant to let me leave. We were sitting in his room, where I had spent most of my time while being here and we were lying on his bed, well actually I was lying on top of him. He was staring out into space

"hey, what ya thinking bout?" I asked cheerfully 

"what if your gang wont let us see each other?" he asked nervously

"they will, I'll make it so I can, I don't care what they say" I told him putting my head on his chest

"good"

"your gang seem ok with it" I said looking up

"they have to be, its so good my mother a approves of you" he pulled back my hair from my face, I smiled

"yeah, I'll say, but I have to go home" I told him seriously

"when?" he asked frowning, I sighed

"tomorrow" I said looking away, he sighed deeply 

"I'll be back don't worry so much" I told him softly, he smiled.

****the next day****

"I'm gunna fly you home" Trunks said walking outside with me

"no don't, it'll just make it worse" I told him quietly, I tip toed up and kissed him fully on the lips "bye" I turned and bladed off before he could object, I thought to myself all the way home, *what the hell am I going to say to my parents* and my gang *oh joy*. 

I slowly bladed up to the door, drew in a deep breath and knocked. I heard voices on the other side and the door slowly opened, before I knew it I was lifted off the ground and was swinging round in the air. When they finally put me down, I saw who it was

"hey dad" I smiled

"where on earth have you been?" he asked shocked, I took his arm and walked inside

"I think you had better sit down" I told him to call everyone into the lounge and after being suffocated with hugs I told everyone where I had been. I finally found Daniel and he lifted me up whispering something about how he thought he had lost me. After the long hour of my story I just stared at the shocked and angry faces, mainly my fathers angry face, oh but the best was yet to come I still hadn't told them about me and Trunks. Should I really? Yeah I should

"um, there is one more thing" I said nervously "well…you see….me and Trunks are like kinda together" everyone's eyes shot open

"Trunks" my father growled under his breath

"daddy" I replied "don't you cant stop it, deal" I told him harshly

"you like him?" Goten asked standing up

"yeah I do and he's my boyfriend" I said calmly

"he's a demon Pan" my dad growled

"so I don't care why should you, you cant stop me from seeing him you know" I told them all

"Pan's right gohan" granddad Goku said standing up "Trunks is a good guy, probably one of the nicest she'll get, don't judge Trunks by Vegeta" my father looked at Goku with a surprised look "don't make that mistake" my grandfather was very wise and I knew that what he said was truthful, Trunks shouldn't be judged by his father, because after staying with them for as long as I did I realised that they were actually very different people.

"I guess you're right dad" he admitted in defeat

"do you approve?" I asked innocently, he paused

"yeah I do" he said reluctantly, now that I had my fathers approval no one else in the gang could question it, I hugged him happily

"thankyou daddy" 

"I'm still not happy that they kept you there without telling us though" he said

"they had to I could hardly move" after a while of arguing with my dad he let me off and just told me to go to my room. They took my news surprisingly well I thought, but the thing was none of them knew that what had knocked me out was a ki blast, and I didn't really want to worry them even more.

****4 days later****

It had been 4 days since I had seen him and I couldn't take it any longer, I chucked on my back pack and rolled down the stairs

"and where are you going?" my father asked when I got to the bottom

"um…Trunks" he frowned, and I glared at him "hey lay off, I'm going" I rolled past and out the door before he could answer back and tell me I couldn't go, although I knew he would lecture me when I got home. I thought about Trunks all the way there, when I got there one of his friends I recognised was standing out front

"hey Pan" he said

"hey" I smiled sweetly at him "where's Trunks?"

"in his room"

"thanks" I rolled inside and tried to find my way to Trunk's room, now no one even took a second glance at me, when I got there his door was closed so I knocked, I heard voices inside. The door opened and I jumped into Trunk's arms, he rapped me up tightly and after a few seconds I stepped back, noticing he had no shirt on, I blushed then composed myself

"miss me?" I asked sweetly, admiring his beautifully toned body

"yeah" he smirked at me and pulled me inside his room, I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by the waist and touched my lips to his, we moved over to his bed as he sent butterfly kisses up my neck, his tail encircled my waist protectively 

"how'd they take it" he asked his lips still cm's away from mine

"better then expected" I said trying to kiss him again but he pulled back and smirked at me "my aren't we ancious" I poked my tongue at him and turned to walk away, but couldn't get very far and he knew it, his tail was still around my waist. I felt a ki level rise and a blast was formed and thrown I stood up strait, I looked to Trunks and he did the same, we both sprinted outside. The whole gang was outside in a matter of seconds to see what the comotion was. I felt people on the buildings around as did the rest of the Demons, I felt a whole lot of energy being formed in one place, someone creating an attack, 

"haaaa" they fired it only then did I realise what was going on. I was the target.

*******************

Hey ppl hows it I hope that wasn't too short for ya more will be out soon! I really want ya reviews though so get them in plllllllzzzzzzzzz, oh and can u tell me if u think this was too rushed :D thanx ppl!!!

Luv ya

Blonde-e


	7. why me?

Hey ppl I'm soooooooo happy!!!!! Lots of people reviewed chapter 6, I must be doing something right for once :D YAY!!! Keep reading I love to hear from you guys!!! I would like to thank Starlight who has reviewed most of my chapters and also Kaaira. But I love everyone who has reviewed my story except the person who said who would like a person with purple hair, that was not cool alright, I like Trunks!

Chapter 7

"haaaa" they fired it only then did I realise what was going on. I was the target. I flipped backwards until I hit the building, then ducked and the blast went right over my head, bullets skimmed the ground around us

"fuck" I said in shock looking backwards to the hole that it had left in the wall

"Pan!" Trunks yelled at me, I felt him power up and come towards me picking me up and flying me out of the way of another deadly blast. He pushed me behind him so I couldn't get hurt, I felt Vegeta and the others powering up to and flying up into the sky after the attackers, whom had fled after all the demons had all powered up, Trunks stayed in front of me until they had all gone, I could tell he was really pissed cause his power level was really high even for him and it just felt that little bit different. I pulled him around to face me and hugged him tightly, he kissed me lightly on the top of the head and smoothed my hair down calmingly

"who's trying to kill me?" I asked softly into his chest

"I dunno but they're not going to alright" he whispered in my ear, he picked me up and carried me inside to the lounge and sat me on his lap. I curled up into his chest, I was freaked someone was trying to kill me, why me? A few minutes later, Vegeta walked into the room followed by half the people who had flown after the attackers, Trunks looked up at his father

"they lowered their ki's so we couldn't find them" Vegeta said in a gruff voice "cowards" I didn't say anything to them, but just stayed tucked into Trunk's body

"we have to find out who this is" Trunks said sounding rather annoyed, "what did Gohan and Goku say about it?" he asked me, I froze 

"I didn't tell them" I whispered, looking down in shame, I know I really should of told my father

"why not?" Trunks asked surprised

"because after I told them where I had been, that I'm going out with you now, he was already pretty mad I didn't really want to make it worse" he laughed

"fair enough"

"girl you go home now and tell your gang" Vegeta ordered at me I looked up at him, "now"

"I'll take you" Trunks said glaring at his father, whom just glared back in response, he set me down on the floor and we walked out side "man dad was pissed"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal" I said as we bladed back to my house

"apparently my father thought it was" he said taking my hand in his

"jezzz". 

When we got there Trunks stopped outside, I turned back to him and tilted my head in confusion 

"they might not want me in there" he said seeing the look I was giving him

"who cares" I told him and pulled him in with me. I found my father and Goku and we explained to them what was going on, that made them angry

"that's it Pan from now on you are to have someone with you at all times, you go no where by yourself is that understood?" my father said strickly, and I nodded slowly

"is it ok if she stays with me tonight?" Trunks asked, before my father could open his mouth, Goku answered

"yeah, but you keep an eye on her, got it" he said sternly

"don't worry, I will" I blushed 

"can we go now?" I said quickly, my grandfather nodded and we got up and left

"I cant beleve this, not being able to go any where by myself" I complained on the way back to the demons place

"its for your protection, it's the right thing to do" I guess,

"hey" without realising we were now surrounded by another gang the same one that had stopped me and Anna a while ago, but they picked the wrong time to mess with me and Trunks cause we were already in a bad mood.

*******************

Hey ppl I know, I know its short and I'm trying to write better to make it more interesting :D I'll try harder next time ok but just tell me what ya think ne way!!!

Luv ya

Blonde-e 


	8. nightmares

Hey ppl, I'm hoping you like this chapter aye :D, I'm not really that good at fight scenes alright but I'll try, for all you ppl out there I will try!! But you have to review!!!!

Chapter 8

"hey" without realising we were now surrounded by another gang the same one that had stopped me and Anna a while ago I only then noticed that they were all guys usually most gangs have chicks in them this was weird, but any way they picked the wrong time to mess with me and Trunks cause we were already in a bad mood. We go into strong fighting stances, we both knew this wasn't going to be much of a fight for us but we were real angry and needed some stress relief.

"hey babe so you came back aye, where's your friend?" whoa that was a bad move calling me babe in front of my 'oh so already pissed' boy friend, Trunk's power level shot up so high that it gave me such a fright, I stepped back a little with surprise. Trunks looked at me with an apologetic look, I smirked back at him, 

"hey babe, look at me when I'm talking to you" the boy grabbed my arm, I spun round to him took a hold of his arm, stepped forwards and kicked him hard in the ribs knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back wards in shock,

"you little bitch" one of the others said and tried to hit me but before he could Trunks grabbed his hand, and squeezed his fist until it crunched and the guy feel to his knees in pain, tears threatening his eyes

"don't ever call my girlfriend a bitch" Trunks said with venom in his words, another dumb guy moved forward,

"hey you little punk, think you're smart aye?" he tried to kick Trunks but Trunks move with lightning speed and reappeared behind him throwing him into the nearest wall

"any one else wanna try me?" he asked looking around, they all backed away and dragged the 3 hurt people with them

"assholes" I muttered under my breath

"come on lets go" Trunks said, his power level was still over the top 

"Trunks calm down" I told him "before your dad or someone comes to see what's going on" I felt his ki go down a little but not much

"he called you a bitch" he said through gritted teeth

"so what, I don't care you shouldn't either" he stopped and pulled me to a stop with him

"you're my girlfriend that's why I care" he leant forward and kissed me on the for head "now lets go" we went back to his place.

****************************

We sat down in his room for a while before Vegeta came in, he paused at the door and looked at us. I was lying on top of Trunks and he had his hands on my ass (a/n hehehehe *sighs*), Vegeta just gave us a disgusted look 

"boy, lets go we're going to the city" he said sternly

"why do I have to go?" Trunks asked, Vegeta just glared at him, and Trunks sighed "fine," he turned to me "stay here for a while alright" I smiled at him and nodded

"move" Vegeta said harshly, I rolled to the side onto my back, he stood turned to me and kissed my cheek softly

"stay" he whispered, then left the room, followed closely by his father. After a few minutes a girl came in, I did recognise her but I had never actually talked to her

"Pan there's someone at the door for you" I got up and followed her out side, there Goten and Daniel were standing looking very unconfutable 

"hey guys what's up" I asked suspiciously, I knew they wouldn't just come round this area for no reason

"Pan, Anna's sick, really sick" I just stared in shock "they think she might die" with that I just dropped and everything went black.

"Anna" I whispered softly before I was gone completely.

****************************

*Dream*

I cried and cried as I saw them take Anna away in a black body bag, Trunks was at my side holding me back so I wouldn't try to run over to her. He turned me to face him so I couldn't look any more, I cried into his chest and he slowly stroked my hair. Then he said something I never expected

"Pan, you've got me now you don't need her" I stepped back in shock, and moved a few paces away from him

"no" I whispered

"don't you love me Pan?" he asked saddened, I moved forward a bit more

"no I do, really I do, but…."

"then come lets go" he moved away and everything went dark, I couldn't see him

"Trunks" I called "Trunks, where are you don't leave, Trunks!"

"Pan, Pan come on I'm here, Pan wake up"

*end dream*

"Pan wake up" I heard a soft whisper in my ear, and my eyes slowly drifted open, I felt some thing damp on my for head, it was cooling and calming. "Pan, babe"

"Trunks?" I asked softly

"yeah babe its me" my eyes focused and I looked up at him, he was patting my for head with a cloth and smiling sweetly at me "you had us scared there for a while"

"what happened" I asked groggily 

"you fainted when they told you about Anna, then you got a fever and wouldn't wake up, you've been out for 3 days" my head felt dizzy, like everything was spinning then I realised what he had said.

"Anna, where is she"

"she's fine, she's gunna make a full recovery, don't worry everything's fine" I smiled at him, well as much of a smile I could manage

"how long have you been here?" I asked

"pretty much all the time you've been sick, they came and got me after you wouldn't stop calling for me" he kept wiping the damp cloth on my head "some times you called for Anna as well and every now and then your parents but I seemed to be the only one that could keep you calm" 

"thankyou, I love you" he leant down and softly kissed my lips

"Pan I would do anything for you" he whispered before kissing my softly again, I returned the favour and slipped my arms around his neck. He pulled back a little "now you get some rest, you hear me?"

"ok" he smiled satisfied 

"good girl, I'll go tell your gang you're awake then I better go" my face saddened, he saw this and smirked "I'll be back later though, I wouldn't leave my girl like this" I smiled and mouthed a thank you. "bye babe" he said and walked out of the room. After a few minutes my whole gang came in I got smothered with hugs and kisses and everybody saying 

"thank god you're alright, we thought we might loose both of you" I sighed and after the fuss was over I fell into a silent sleep no more nightmares.

*********************************

So ppl how was that? Lets just say review, review, review! Thanks to all the ppl who have so far, tell me if you like it :D!!!!!


	9. fear

Hey everyone sorry this has taken so long, but I've been really busy and really sick, its not been a good week. Also I've had a bit of writers block and it sucks, I've actually got this story written in a book but with different characters, I've just changed this around a bit. Oh well just tell me what ya think :D.

Broken world

I got out of bed and ran down the stairs, I had to get out of the house, my parents had kept me cooped up here for a week after I was sick. But I was outta here now, I hadn't seen Trunks for a week, or more, I was dying to see him and no one was going to stop me. I was about to blade out the door when there was a large knock, I pulled it open

"ahhhhh" I screamed as Trunks picked me up and swung me around, I started laughing, he set me down after a while leaving me dizzy.

"hows my girl?" he asked kinda sweetly

"I'm alright" I said spinning in a circle with my arms out, showing him I was fine

"so what'd ya wanna do aye?" he walked over and pulled me round the waist

"can we get outta here? I need to get out and get some air." he smiled and nodded "ok lets go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, luckily he had blades on. 

"he lets go to the city aye" he said as we bladed along "my gangs there, I told them I'd meet them" 

"ok then" we headed for the city "so when are they expecting us?" I asked blading backwards so I was facing Trunks

"in bout 2 hours" I stopped right in front him, making him pull up to, "hey, why'd you stop?" I smirked

"it'll only take us an hour to get to the city from here" I moved my hands up his arms and to round his neck, he realised what I meant and slid his hands to my waist. He moved his head in so his mouth was beside my ear

"you don't waist much time do you" I felt him smile against my neck "we're kinda in the open out here aren't we?" he pulled back, I giggled, tip toed up and kissed his neck, slowly moving round his collar bone, then stepped back again smirking. He smirked back,

"or not" he quickly grabbed my waist , spun me round and before I knew it I was up against the nearest wall with Trunks staring cheekily down at me. Without warning Trunks jumped back and took a fighting stance

"what's wrong" I asked fearfully, I stepped toward him "Trunks?" I said in a quiet voice, then it hit me a really high power level, actually more then 1 there was 10 of them. From different places around us they all walked out smiling evilly, I moved up to stand next to Trunks but he held up his arm and lightly pushed me back behind him, I didn't argue but held onto his hand.

"Trunks" a young guy stepped forward "nice to see you again"  
"yeah sure" Trunks said sarcastically, but kept a strait angry face "now what do you want?"

"wo hold on what makes you think I want something"

"when do you not want something?" trunks replied evilly, the other guy ignored him and looked past trunks to me.

"hello there" he said trying to sound sweet "and what might your name be beautiful?" I just looked at him not saying anything

"leave her alone Damien, that's my girlfriend you're talking to, back off" I moved up next to Trunks, he looked at me questioningly, but I ignored him and took a hard look at the guy in front of me

"don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked suspiciously, he smirked

"I don't think so babe" 

*I do, I know him from somewhere, but from where?*

"but I'd like to get to know you" he continued and befor I could react I was snapped away from Trunks and into the arms of that guy Damien. He had me pulled in against his chest and both arms round my waist holding my arms down as well so I couldn't move, he was strong.

"Pan" Trunks called, but he couldn't do any thing because 2 guys came forward and roughly shoved him back against the wall

"Pan, huh, cute name" he whispered in my ear "for a cute girl"

"let me go asshole" I said warningly, he laughed

"come on babe, don't be like that, you wouldn't want to have your boyfriend here hurt would ya" I looked up and saw Trunks take a strong punch to the stomach, and he cringed in pain.

"Trunks" I whispered, "please leave him alone"

"Pan just keep quiet" trunks said, our eyes locked and Damien growled

"shut him up" he said sternly, and one guy whacked him as hard as he could in the stomach he spun me round in his arms, I tried to get out but he was too strong for me

"now babe, come with me, and do what I tell you and what I want or we hurt him real bad" he looked into my eyes and I looked away and stayed silent "good girl, now look at me" I reluctantly looked up at him and before I knew it he was kissing me. Without realising it my eyes drifted closed and I stopped concentrating, I felt one of his hands slide up the back of my shirt and the other move down to my ass, then my mind kicked into gear and I realised what I was doing. I jerked my head to the side, he let go of me and laughed. *oh my god, I just cheated on Trunks* I stood there shocked for a second *what did I just do, no it wasn't my fault*

"no wonder Trunks here likes you, fiesty and a great hook up"

"bite me asshole" I spat, I looked over and saw Trunks lying beaten up on the ground, bleeding and looking up at me groaning in pain, I tried to run over to him, but a guy ran to me and pulled me back. I tried to get away, but he picked me up and carried me back to Damien

"let me go" I said sharply

"come on lets go" Damien said as they pulled me away

"no! Trunks!" I yelled, then I had an idea. I stopped fighting concentrated on all my energy bringing it up, then I quickly flared my ki skyrocketing my power level

"shit!" Damien yelled turning to me "fuck that girls got some power" my energy started to fade away "damn it Vegeta and that gangs coming, fuck leave her" I felt the guy that was carrying me drop me to the ground, but just before they ran, Damien came over to me and kneeled down beside me. I looked up at him,

"you have guts girl" he whispered "but I'll be back for you baby" he touched my face and kissed my forehead.

****************************

I hope that keeps you satisfied for a while, well I'm going to bed, I need my beauty sleep, lol. Bye bye! 

Luv ya all

Blonde-e


	10. gone

Hey all you's, this is my new chap, that I finally got up with some help from my friend Sayain Genius, thanx!!!!! And if she doesn't read this then ill just thank her at school tomorrow :D.

Chapter 10

With all the energy I had left I dragged myself over to Trunks and he pulled me into him, and we both mustered all our strength pulled ourselves up just before Vegeta and the rest of them arrived. Trunk's friends ran over and took him out of my arms, but just as they did my knees buckled and I dropped to the ground or so I thought, I didn't feel my knees hit the concrete so I looked up to see what had happened. When I looked up I saw Daniel standing there holding me up, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, I looked behind him and saw Anna and my uncle Goten.

"Pan," Trunks stumbled over to me and took my face in his hands, I looked into his eyes, and felt the guilt of what I'd done, I kissed Damien.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking away "I didn't want to, I love you" I looked up to Daniel

"take me home please" he nodded and turned away

"Pan" Daniel stopped and I peered over his shoulder at Trunks, his friends were holding him up again "please don't go" he coughed and I could see it was hurting him even to talk, its wrong they shouldn't have been that strong, they were only humans.

"Trunks I'm sorry" then Daniel kept walking and I fell unconscious.

*************************

I woke up with the sun coming into my eyes through the gap in the curtains I blinked a few times and sat up slowly, I could hear voices downstairs. I looked at he clock beside my bed

"far out, 7:00am" I pulled myself up but lay back down after I felt my head spin, then after a few minutes I tried again. I walked out of my room and slowly made my way down the stairs. Everybody was gathered at the front door, all the teenagers and all my friends were sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the adults standing in front of them

"are you sure none of you know where he could of gone?" my father asked them all and they all shook their heads.

"hey," I said drowsily, and everybody turned to look at me

"Pan" my father said looking up to me "what are you doing up?, you should be in bed resting"

"I'm fine" I said sternly, I had always hated being treated like a little kid "what's going on?" I asked suspiciously. 

My father looked at my mum, then to my grandfather and uncle Goten

"tell her Gohan" granddad said, my dad sighed

"Pan, Daniels missing" I sat down suddenly next to Anna and my other friend Kane. Kane put his arm around me

"why'd he go?" I asked quietly

"he got angry" my grandfather said simply

"about what?" I asked sternly, they always do this, avoid answering me

"he doesn't like you going out with Trunks, he said that its not right you being with someone from a different gang, he got really mad and ran off" Anna explained

"how long has he been gone?" I was expecting like a few hours but when my dad told me about 4 days I was stunned "how long have I been out?"

"4 days" he told me "the areas too big, he could be any where from here to the city for all we know, we cant search it all by ourselves"

"we have to find him" I told my father, I stood and ran up the stairs to my room. I chucked on my blades pulled on my leather pants and black halter neck top and rolled back down.

"Pan where do you think your going, you should be in bed resting, and how do you think you're gunna find him by yourself?" my uncle said as I bladed past,

"I don't need any rest cause I'm fine, and I'm not going by myself, I'm going to Trunk's place" I said sternly "don't treat me like a little kid"

"hey she's right, the Demons can help us search for Daniel" my father said, not sounded absolutely happy about the idea but he knew it was the only way we would have a chance of finding him and getting him back.

"good, I'll be back in a while" with that I bladed out the door and sprinted to Trunk's place. *please let him forgive me*.

********************************

When I got there one of Trunk's friends, one that actually likes me, was on guard duty at the door, I walked up to him.

"hey Pan, where ya been girl?"

"lots all my energy, been out for 4 days"

"aw shit, no way"

"yeah, so is Trunks round somewhere?" I asked nervously he smiled

"yeah, in his room" I went past him and through the maze of hall ways down to his room and hesitated before I knocked on his door.

"go away, I'm not in the mood" I heard him say for inside, a wave of guilt ran through me, I'm probably the reason he's in a bad mood.

"um…Trunks, it's me" then the door swung open and before I knew it Trunks picked me up in his arms, I put my arms round his neck and buried my face in his chest and wouldn't let him go. He placed my feet back onto the ground,

"babe man I'm glad to see you, where have you been, you don't know how worried I was" I heard him say 

"I've been knocked out for 4 days" I said softly, he pulled my chin up to look at him

"are you alright" I nodded slightly "good" he said sounding relived

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, he looked at me confused "I didn't mean to, he forced me" then I saw Trunks knew what I meant

"hey, don't you think I know that" he leant down and kissed me, softly at first then slowly deepened it. He pulled me back into his room

"Trunks, we need your help" he looked at me weirdly "Daniel's missing, no one can find him, he's been gone for 4 days" tears started to well in my eyes, and he pulled me to him

"so you want my gang to help, babe I'll do anything for you, just let me talk to my father"

"thanks Trunks" he kissed me on the forehead 

"stay here, I'll be back soon" he whispered and turned and walked out the door

{Trunks}

I would do anything for Pan, cause I really love her. I walked down the hall and to the lounge where my parents were sitting,

"hey" I said

"what now brat" my father said grumpily, I sighed and sat on the arm of the couch

"Pans gang need our help" I said, my father humped

"what does Kakarot want now?"

"someone from their gang's gone missing, he's been gone for 4 days or something"

"why should I help them?" he grunted, I glared at him

"because Pan's my girlfriend and I'll do anything for her" I said through clenched teeth, I was getting frustrated with my father. No matter how much I really respected him, he was way too stubborn for his own good.

"fine, but the only reason I'm doing it is because she's your damn mate" I smirked, I knew he really liked Pan, because she was strong and had an attitude, when she wanted, that could match his. 

"thank you father" I said respectfully, even though he did get on my nerves sometimes, he was still my father and the leader of our gang, and no one to be messed with. I walked back to my room where Pan was curled up on the bed, her eyes slightly closed, but of course she was sayain and sensed me come in. 

{Pan}

I felt him come in and flicked my eyes open. When he had gone out I had lay down on the bed and nearly gone to sleep, he smiled at me, walked over and hopped onto the bed behind me. He put his arms round my waist and kissed the back of my neck,

"he said yes" Trunks whispered in my ear, I smiled and rolled round in his arms so I was facing him.

"I love you, thanks Trunks" 

"babe, anything for you" I smiled sweetly, then just for a second my eyes flickered closed, but I forced them open again only to see Trunks looking at me with a worried expression

"what happened?" he asked

"nothing, I guess I haven't got all my power back yet" I yawned "I'll be ok"

"no, you're gunna rest, and I'm gunna stay with you and make sure you do" I smiled and closed my eyes and feel asleep with Trunks stroking my hair.

*******************************

Well I hope you all like this :D. please review.


	11. words

Hey everyone, thanx for those reviews, I felt so special

Chapter 11

I woke to and couldn't find Trunks, I scanned the room but he wasn't there. I got up and walked to the lounge, Bulma was sitting in one of the arm chairs, with a concerned look on her face. I cleared my throat making her look up at me,

"oh Pan you're up, please sit" she motioned with her hand to the seat in front of her, which I sat in obediently

"um could you tell me where Trunks is?" I asked in soft voice

"oh yeah, Trunks had to go out with the rest of the gang for a little while, he should be back soon" she replied

"oh ok, would it be alright with you if I sit here and wait for him?" she smiled at me

"of course Pan" she said, then added "I'm so glad my son was smart and took you as a mate" I felt myself blush and I quickly looked down at the ground.

"boo" I jumped as I heard it whispered in my ear, I swung round and hit Trunks as hard as I could "owwwww" he moaned "that wasn't very nice babe, I'll get you back for that one" he smirked at me devilishly 

"you deserved it" I poked my tongue out at him cheekily and moved away when he tried to pull me to him. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind me and pulled me in by the waist, he put his mouth by my ear and whispered softly so only I could here,

"come on babe stop teasing me"

"heheheh I'm not, I swear" I spun round to face him and smirked, "can we go somewhere else please" Trunks looked at all the people around us and nodded, then pulled me towards the door, I followed obediently.

"so what ya wanna do" he asked putting his arm round me

"I dunno I just didn't like all those people watching us" he smiled 

"yeah neither" then he picked me up all of a sudden and cradled me in his arms and took off into the sky. 

At first I got such a fright that I screamed and buried myself in his chest and my face in the crook of his neck. But then I realised what was going on and I relaxed, my dad had done this with me a ton of times this was no different, I trust Trunks enough to know he wont drop me. I felt a light kiss on the top of my head and melted into him even more, without even having to look up I knew he was smirking, after awhile I felt myself being lowered to the ground and Trunks set my feet down.

I looked up and realised where we were, it was where we had first met, I smiled at him, and he looked back folded his arms and smirked.

"what?" I asked, he laughed

"you seemed so tough when we first met, but as soon as I got a hold of you, your so sweet and innocent" he moved closer to me, "and so adorable, and beautiful, gorgeous, sexy" he smirked again 

"do I need to continue?" he asked slyly, by now his mouth was only millimetres from mine, I could feel his breath. His hands were pleasing themselves and roaming round my body *man whats happening to me, I never used to be this vaunrable to any guy, but Trunks is so different* I melted into him and closed my eyes at his touch, he brushed his lips round my jaw line and down onto my neck, he started to suck and nibble at it as I just stood there in absolute bliss.

Suddenly we both jerked back as we felt all the demons powers rise as well as some other group of force, that I instantly recognised it, the group that was always attacking me. Then I realised Trunks recognised them to cause his power shot up so high,

"I'll walk you fly back, it'll only take me 5 minutes" he didn't even look at me he just took off. I quickly started walking back, as I walked round the corner to the demons place I could still feel all their ki's were still high, and I couldn't find Trunks cause there was too many. Then I felt 2 arms snake round my waist, at first I thought it was Trunks and I started smiling,

"hey sexy" that wasn't Trunk's voice "I've been looking for you" oh no, Damien. I tried to move out of his arms but I couldn't he was way stronger then me,

"let me go, now" I said sternly

"ha why should I?"

"because I said so" I said through gritted teeth, he started to walk forward forcing me to move to, we rounded the corner and I saw the demons powered up and in fighting positions facing Damiens gang who were doing the same. He walked me out to where everyone could see us, and I looked up finding Trunks.

"Damien you fucken let her go now" Trunks said, fuck was he pissed, Damien just laughed, I felt his lips brush the back of my neck and he started kissing down my shoulder, as he did this I could feel all the demons powers rising even more, I cringed and shrugged him off

"get the fuck off me, before I do something to you to make you even uglier" I threatened "if that is even possible"   
I could see he got angry at my insult because his grip became even tighter and I clenched my teeth and eyes in pain,

"fuck you asshole" I said quietly

"don't talk to me like that and I wont hurt you, got it" he said sternly

"bite me" I snapped 

"you shouldn't have said that" I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck and I flinched, that pissed me off, I powered up just enough to put him off for a minute and before he could regain his wits, I disappeared and reappeared next to Trunks. He pulled me into his arms tightly and I buried my head in him as soft tears fell from my eyes,

"you little slut" Damien growled

"piss off now" Vegeta said so sharply, that it scared even me "GO" he gave me such a fright when he yelled I just held onto Trunks even tighter, he picked me up and carried me inside and to his room leaving his father to make them leave. He lay me down on his bed and sat next to me, he touched my neck where the bite mark was and I jerked visibly, Trunks didn't even talk he just looked into my eyes, I saw them flash with anger and I sat up in a second. He quickly calmed down realising that he had scared me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at him" he pulled me back into a lying position, then smirked a little and rubbed the other side of my neck "I left a mark too, but mine stands out more" I looked at him confused and he bent down and whispered in my ear "the hiki on your neck babe" I blushed and looked away.

*******************************

I cant believe I finally got that out, YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Luv blonde-e


	12. forgiven

Hey ppl! I'm trying to get my chappies out as fast as possible since I stopped for a while. And I would also like to say thanx to all my friends at school especially Lauren (Sayain Genius) because she stood by me when I had my heart broken by a stupid baka guy. But as Avril Lavigne says "you know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy, a guy who thinks hes all that"!!!!

Chapter 12

When Trunks left I just lay there and thought to myself, *that's the second time he's forgiven me for something Damien's done to me, first he kissed me and now this and Trunks has forgiven me both times* I realised my boyfriend was the greatest he trusted me more then I deserved. I stayed on his bed for a while and just stared at the sealing, put my hands down and tried to push myself up but pain shot through my wrists and I fell back. I lifted up my hands and saw that I had purple/ blue wrists, the little shit had bruised me.

"fuck, Trunks is gunna be even more pissed if he sees them" I said softly to myself, I looked around Trunks room and spotted his jacket on the chair in the corner, I slip off the bed trying not hurt my wrists, I grabbed his jacket and pulled it on the sleaves came all the way down and covered my bruises.

"Pan," Trunks walked in the doorway and looked at me strangely standing there with his jacket on

"I'm cold" I said innocently and looking a little sad hoping for some sympathy, I worked cause he moved up to me and started playing with my hair and kissing my neck,

"I'll warm you up" he whispered in my ear, he moved his hands down my waist to my ass, I shivered at his touch and he smirked against my lips, he slipped his hands inside the jacket and ran his cool hands along my stomach which just made me shiver even more

"you like?" he asked seductively, then without warning my eyes drifted closed and something flashed into my vision, it was like a dream but only for a few seconds. I saw Daniel, he was hurt, beaten up and in pain, it hurt me to I could feel everything. All the pain he was in, I felt it, I cringed and dropped to the floor in agony, then they were all gone.

"Pan!" Trunks picked me up and carried me out to the lounge, I pried my eyes open and felt my cheeks were wet. Trunks had me cradled in his arms on the couch in the lounge, Bulma was dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth and Vegeta and the rest of the gang were standing back, Vegeta in his typical arms crossed pose against the wall. I rolled more into Trunk's arms and cried against his chest,

"tell them to go please, I don't want them to see me like this" I whispered to him

"all of you go now" he said strickly but not yelling, they didn't argue Trunks was not one to make mad and so they quickly moved out of the room. Even Vegeta moved out, after he had studied me quietly to himself and had considered me fine, I caught him doing this several times and it mad me feel good knowing that my boyfriends father, whom was Vegeta and known for being one of the most cruellest people in the universe, had excepted me. 

After we had been left alone I explained to Trunks what happened,

"Trunks we have to find him, I cant leave him like that" I pleaded to him, my heart was still beating fast, Trunks rubbed my back to calm me down it wasn't working very much though and I was still in panic. 

"Pan calm down" he whispered but I took no notice, he took my chin and pulled my mouth towards his. He kissed me softly on the lips and I slowly gave into him, melting into his embrace, his lips were so soft and warm that they were the only thing I could concentrate on

"I'm glad that worked" he said pulling away "alright now?" I looked into his eyes, then down at the ground

"yes" I said simply, I got up off his lap and tried to move away, but Trunks grabbed my wrist

"Pan…." I let out a little yelp and sunk to the ground in pain, I whimpered and Trunks was quickly by my side picking me up again. He pulled up my sleaves and exposed the bruises, he looked up at me with a straight face that I knew he made when he was angry,

"Trunks please…." I said quietly "calm down, its nothing"

"Pan I promised that if anyone hurt you I would kill them, and now he's hurt you more then once" behind him his tail was loose and flickering back and forth. 

I stood up and moved out of his arms, at his point I was actually scared of Trunks. But as I moved out of his arms his face softened completely,

"Pan wait, I'm sorry" he stood up and moved his hands to my waist, I looked away,

"Trunks I want him dead to……… but finding Daniel at the moment is far more important to me" he made me look up at him and smiled, not a smirk, and genuine smile.

"ok we'll find him, but…" I sighed and he laughed "but, lets just get some rest first alright" I smiled

"alright" he smirked evilly, and suddenly he had me swung over his shoulder "hey!" I started laughing

"come on Trunks put me down!" he started to tickle me and I giggled even more. He was just laughing softly to himself, then I felt myself being flipped over onto my back and pouncing softly on my back on Trunks bed. Trunks smirked again and climbed onto the bed and straddled my legs, he took my waist and pulled me down under him he started kissing around my collar bone and up and down my neck, I sighed happily. I felt his hand going up the back of my shirt and he undid my bikini top slowly, he started kissing me on the lips, tongue and all, 

"Trunks!" Bra came running into the room "ewwwwwwww!" she said, I started giggling and Trunks got off me annoyed and frustrated,

"what Bra?" he snapped

"hey, don't growl me, if u don't wanna get caught doin that don't do it in the house" Bra said folding her arms and poking out her tongue

"alright, alright, what is it?" then all of a sudden her face went all sad, "this boy tried to kiss me and I said no and he was being annoying" she pouted at her brother

"he wasn't from my gang was he?" I asked trying to do up my bikini again

"no I don't think so" she said

"why were you out by yourself Bra?" Trunks asked seriously

"umm………" she hadn't been expecting that one "I just wanted to go by myself for a little while" she gave the innocent look

"how old was he?" I asked her, Trunks just looked at me with a look that said 'who cares' I laughed

"umm…bout 14 I guess, I dunno" she answered

"ok I dunno then" Trunks rolled his eyes, "if you see him again just tell us ok" she nodded and walked out, I was still trying to do up my bikini but I was standing now. Trunks took my hands softly and pulled the strings out of them and did it up himself. I smiled sweetly

"thanx" he laughed

"I would rather it was undone, but we're not gunna be able to do anything here" I smiled at him

"ah, so you do listen to your sister" he poked out his tongue at me.

**************************

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finished!!!! The next chap will be out soon, I hope!

Luv ya

Blonde-e


End file.
